The Princess and The Dragon
by CelestialPrincess13
Summary: Lucy has always been locked away in her father's castle, her only means of escape was marriage. At least, until her father mistakenly captured a dragon to gauge the strength of would be suitors. When things go wrong, Lucy finds herself finally free and joining a guild. Only problem, someone from her past takes her under their wings and issues arise. (Bad at summaries.)
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings to all! I am CelestialPrincess13 and I am so glad to get started on fanfiction. I have read off of this site for years now, and my friends finally convinced me to post some of my stories on here. Just to let you know ahead of time, I am mainly a Fairy Tail writer, so all my stories will be Fairy Tail. Anywho~~~ I hope that you enjoy my first story I post, The Princess and The Dragon. I can't wait to hear what you think!**

* * *

The Princess and The Dragon

Chapter 1

This was barbaric, inhumane, and just cruel in every way. Yet, she said nothing as she watched the sword slash way to close to the dragon's throat, only to bounce off the scales on his shoulder. The roar that the dragon released rattled the stained windows, and raised the fine hairs on her body, all the while bringing tears to her eyes.

"Remember men! Whoever can bring death to this beast takes the Princesses hand in marriage!" Her father shouted above the roar, earning a glare from her before she directed her attention to the poor creature. In this situation because of her...because of her father's damn decree to wed her off to gain more land. She was sick and tired of it, but knew that if she voiced her thoughts, they would fall on deaf ears.

So, she could do nothing but watch for the moment, and pray that the dragon wasn't hurt severely. Because, she would find some way to release him, and to apologize for getting him into this, and ask him to deliver a message for all dragons to keep clear from her father's land for fear that he might capture another.

"The beast dies now!" A knight shouted, surging forward with a spear to the dragon's bare chest. She tensed and braced her hands on the armrest of her throne, knowing that if the hit landed it would be critical. All thanks to the shackles that was around the dragon's neck, wrists, and ankles. Keeping it in a half-human, half-dragon state.

"Die!" The knight shouted, only to cry out as the dragon spun, lashing his tail out and slinging the man to the side, where he crashed into a few others before collapsing to the ground. Releasing a sigh of relief, she relaxed and hung her head slightly, before raising her gaze and freezing as it connected with the onyx gaze of the dragon. Blinking, she frowned and sent him an apologetic look, hoping that he understood that she didn't want this for him, or for herself.

Only to straighten when he gave a one shoulder shrug, before bringing a scaled and clawed hand up to his mouth and yawned into it. Before turning back around and facing the rest of the knights, and giving a smirk as they surrounded him. It was something that she was beginning to pick up, that he didn't find any of these men a threat, and that this was nothing but a small workout for him. Even when he had gotten a scratch on his cheek, he had moved his head, and slammed a fist into the knight, denting his armor and sending him flying backwards.

It was almost like he was holding back from harming them, and merely trying to wear them out. He had even fussed over his red scaled wings, and salmon colored hair, rubbing off some dirt or just straightening the locks, as if he was becoming bored with all of it. Sitting back in her chair, she watched as the knights gathered around closer, their weapons pointed at the dragon, and bit her bottom lip before looking at her father's back. Swallowing her fear, she gave a heavy sigh and stood.

"Father, this is futile. None of these men could bring this great Dragon down, look how long it has been. They are worn out, and the dragon hasn't even broken a sweat. In fact, he even looks bored with it all." She stated, remaining still and keeping her father's gaze when he looked over his shoulder at her before giving a sigh and holding his hand up.

The knights stepped away, and the dragon in human form looked up at them. His eyebrow raising slightly in her direction before back to her father as he cleared his throat.

"You men are dismissed, and never step back into this castle. You're no knights of these lands. I'll send more notices out tomorrow. Slaves, take the dragon back down to the dungeons." Her father shouted, before turning away and walking out of the theater box they had been viewing this horrible event from.

Giving a sigh of relief, she quickly exited the other side, and quickly moved down to the room below, watching as the knights left the room and the servants slowly approached the dragon who was watching them patiently. Almost like he knew that they weren't a threat, and wasn't going to bother them as they approached.

"If you would please give me a moment with the dragon?" She stated, stepping into the room, and kept moving forward as all eyes moved to her in surprise. She wasn't surprised when the head butler stepped forward, his arms raised to stop her advance.

"Lady Lucy, please it isn't safe to get this close to the beast. Just..."

"I assure you if this Dragon..."

"Natsu." The dragon stated, causing all of them to stare at him, before she gave a small smile and nodded.

"If, Natsu, wished to harm any of us, he could have done so by now. He is a fire dragon after all, and the shackles only keep him from transforming into his true dragon form, not from using any magic that he may have. He could have incinerated all of those men if he so wished." She stated, moving around his outstretched hands and toward the dragon, who had tilted his head slightly to one side in curiosity.

"That...that doesn't mean that you should get close to him Lady Lucy! Y..Your father would be furious if he knew..."

"I assure you, my father will be furious either way. Because I had planned to follow you into the dungeons and release Natsu down there, but after some thinking, I think this would be better." She stated, pulling a dagger out from the folds of her gown. She watched as Natsu tensed, his gaze narrowing into slits at the weapon, but remained still as she stepped forward, the other servants keeping their distance.

"Lady Lucy!" An assistant whispered, and she gave a smile before gripping the blade of the dagger with her free hand and winced as it bit into her palm, drawing blood. Releasing the blade, she stepped forward, and brushed her wounded hand against the chains, hearing the gasps of the servants as the chains fell away and a red aura flared around Natsu, heating up the large space like an oven.

She watched as the aura settled, only to blink as he appeared still in his half dragon form. She was about to voice her misunderstanding, but stopped when he stepped into her space and captured her gaze. Her mouth went dry as she stared into his deep onyx colored gaze, finding no fear within her but...exhilaration!

"Thank you, Princess Lucy." He whispered, brushing a knuckle against her cheek and causing a blush to spread across her face.

"N..Not a problem, Natsu." She whispered, all the thoughts about telling him to warn the other dragons leaving her head as she kept his alluring gaze. Only to jump and look down as he gingerly took her wounded hand, she watched as he studied her cut palm for a moment.

"T..The chains were infused with my families magic. Only the blood of a Heartfilia member can unlock them. M..My father was wed into the name, so...so only I could...I thought to...I.." She stuttered, forcing her mouth closed as an amused smirk appeared on his lips as he met her gaze again. She swallowed the rest of her rambling, and blushed brighter as he raised her palm to his mouth, and pressed his lips around the wound. The gasp from the servants were nearly drowned out by the rushing in her ears as she felt his tongue brush gently over the slit, once, twice. A third time caused her to squeeze her eyes shut.

It wasn't painful, but with each swipe of his tongue over the cut, caused her magic to flare within her, as she fought to keep it contained as his magic circled around her, surrounding her with a warmth that was awakening the powers that she always held back.

It disappeared so suddenly that her mind was spinning slightly when she reopened her eyes, and looked up at him. A blush appearing on her face again when he smiled and released her hand, stepping closer to her. His smile became smaller though, when he leaned closer and whispered so only she could hear.

"I was not the only one captured within these walls, was I? You've been locked up here, with your only chance for freedom with marriage. But even then, you know that you'd just go from one cage to another." He whispered, and she felt an all too familiar pain flare within her chest as she tightened her hands into fists. His words were all too true, and that caused her tears to sting more than the blade of the dagger. A brush of his fingers against her hand caused her to raise her gaze, blinking as she saw a determined look within his.

"I can change that. If you want, we can both fly free of here. My clan will accept you, I promise. No ties needed. I just want to help you, as you helped me." He whispered, and she resisted the urge to take a step back. It sounded too good to be true! Could she possibly trust this man...this dragon well enough to save her from this prison of a life.

"What is the meaning of this! Lucy! Step away from that beast! Guards! _Guards_!" At her father's shout she looked over Natsu's shoulder, saw the advancing guards, and then back to him. He gaze was blocked, he wasn't going to force her to go if she didn't wish it. But...She did wish it! Swallowing her fear and doubt, she squared her shoulders and nodded her head.

That was all it took. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist, her front pressed firmly against his hard chest, his scales smooth beneath her fingers as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his power flare, a warmth that she had never felt before settled around her, she saw movement from his wings, and then they were off the ground. The servants calling her name while her father looked on in shock. A glance up showed the stained ceiling window approaching fast, and she ducked her head into his shoulder, but felt her eyes snapping up when she heard the rush of a flame just seconds before feeling the heat. Watching in awe, she watched the column of fire shot upward and melt the glass away, leaving a more than big enough opening for them to fly through.

When they were through the opening, and a few hundred feet above the castle, Natsu stopped and hovered. Leaning back, she glanced around, and saw nothing but clouds and blue skies. It was breathtaking, and a sigh from the dragon holding her made her look at him. Blinking as she saw a boyish grin on his tan face, his eyes closed as he allowed the wind to brush against them before opening them and looking at her.

"Been some time since I stretched my wings like this. Thanks Princess Lucy." He stated, causing her to grimace slightly before she shook her head.

"Call me Lucy, please. Also, it's I who should be thanking you. I never thought I would get out of that castle." She whispered, giving a smile as he gave a hum and looked around.

"Guess we could call it even then! Now, to get back to my clan!" He stated, smiling at her before giving his wings a hard flap and angling them toward the mountains. Clutching to him tightly, she narrowed her eyes against the rush of the wind, and watched as the mountains grew closer at an alarming pace. What was usually a four day trip, seemed to only take seconds while flying, it was both frightening and amazing.

When they were over the mountains, Natsu stopped once more and looked around. Causing her to frown and glance up at him in concern. Was it possible that his clan had moved because of the danger her father had presented? Had he been deserted because of her?

"N..Natsu? Is everything alright?" She asked, listening as he gave a hum before focusing on her.

"Everything's fine. It's just that I've been taking so far from my home, I'm not entirely sure how to get back. I'm trying to pick up on my clan's magic, but it's so thin in this land." He muttered, causing her to blink and look around. He wasn't from here!? How far away from home was he because of her?

"Um...If I may ask? Where are you from?"

"Fiore." At the name of the nation across the sea, she tensed and stared at him in shock. Biting the inside of her cheek when he looked at her in concern before descending them into the mountains. When he found a clearing, he landed easily in the grass, and placed her on her feet before taking a step away.

"Lucy? How far away from home am I?" He asked, and she swallowed before giving a sigh and meeting his gaze.

"Natsu. You're not in Fiore, right now. You're in Alvarez. A nation across the sea from Fiore." She stated, watching as his eyes widen before he swayed and dropped to sit in the grass. Moving quickly, she dropped to kneel beside him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Natsu..I am so sorry. All of this is my fault. You're so far from home because my father thought it wise to wed me off to the strongest knight. What better way than for them to defeat a dragon, was his words. Ugh! Natsu I'm so..."

"Lucy, it's alright." He interrupted, causing her to stop and stare at him.

"What? But..You're so far from home.."

"But that doesn't mean that I can't get back. Just gonna have to get some food, possibly some fire to eat, and I'll be able to fly over the ocean no problem! You still wanna come, right?" He asked, giving her a boyish look that she doubted she could ever say no to.

"Of..Of course. But Natsu, the ocean is so large...Can a dragon still fly over all of it?" She asked, watching as he smiled and gave a nod.

"No problem at all. In fact, there is actually a land in the middle of the ocean that belongs solely to my clan. But, since you're with me, you should be able to see it as well. We can stop there if I become to tired. Now, lets find some shelter. You can stay there and start a fire, I'll go find some food, and then after we've eaten we can start." He stated, jumping back to his feet, and helping her up. Before she could ask anymore questions, his arms were around her waist again, and they were in the air.

* * *

 **Hope that everyone enjoyed! Also, just to let you know this will not be a Natsu x Lucy fanfic. However, I wont give away my favorite pairing just yet! Hope that you still enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! YAY! Hope that everyone enjoys!**

* * *

The Princess and The Dragon

Chapter 2

Lucy watched as the seemingly still water moved quickly beneath them. The only way she knew that it was moving was the white foam caps that would occasionally move with the waves, and found herself both awed and slightly terrified that they were doing this. She had thought that Natsu was crazy, thinking that he could eat two, roasted wild hogs and inhale the fire that she created.

Yet, he was proving her wrong. With just that little bit, he was flying fast and eagerly over the water to the land that supposedly belonged to his clan, and guild mates! It had surprised her to learn that not only was he apart of a clan, but also a member of the most famous guilds known; Fairy Tail. It was something that still had her reeling some, but she wasn't about to hold any of it over him, especially since he had mentioned that maybe she could join the guild. It would be a dream come true if that could happen.

"You know, when I was captured, I was out training. Trying to strengthen myself so that I could protect the guild better, protect my friends, my mate, and future family. My mate was three months pregnant when I was captured, by now she would be close to having him or her. If not already holding the child. Just thinking that I could have possibly missed my own child's birth..." Natsu trailed off, but it was enough to have her chest aching for the man. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she gave a him a gentle hug.

"You're free now. You might not have witnessed your child's birth, but she also might still be carrying him or her. Still, just the fact that you're more than willing to be there now, shows that you'll be an amazing father either way. Some people don't even have that." She whispered, giving a smile when a clawed hand softly gripped her arm in silence thanks. Moving her arms from around his neck, she turned her attention back to the water, blinking as she realized that they were getting closer and closer to the water.

"Uh..Natsu.."

"Don't worry. The island is there. Once we land, the other Dragons will sense that I'm near. Most likely one of them will be sent to collect us, wont be much longer until I'm home." He stated, and she gave a smile before looking up. He would be home, but would she be able to make his land her home? Inhaling and closing her eyes, she felt as he descended sharply, heard the rustle of the trees as they moved through the branches, hovered a moment over the ground, before finally landing gently.

Releasing her hold on his back, she took a step back and opened her eyes as he stretched. Then looked around in awe as she stared up at the tall trees that surrounded them. There was nothing like this where she had lived! Especially since some of the plants and animals were her size and bigger!

"Natsu! Thank the Heavens that you're alright! Laxus is on his way to collect you and your new friend." A soft voice called, causing her to turn and watch as a child with blonde hair, bare feet, and wearing a pure white dress approached the dragon.

"Master Mavis! How's Lisanna doing?" Natsu asked, and she watched as the young girl gave a small smile.

"She's fine, she hasn't had the child yet. But it wont be much longer, so be prepared when Laxus arrives." Mavis stated, and she watched as Natsu gave a nod before looking toward her.

"Lucy..."

"I heard, what do I need to do." She stated, blinking when they both stared at her in shock, looked at one another, and then back at her. Focusing on Mavis when she moved closer, and blinked as she looked at her in awe.

"You can see me?" She asked, causing her to blink before drawing her brows together.

"Am I not suppose to see you?" She asked, watching as Mavis floated around her before reappearing in front of her.

"You're not. Only those who are connected to Fairy Tail or this island should be able to see me. Makes me wonder what you are connected to." She muttered, causing her to tilt her head to the side and look over to Natsu. Rolling her eyes when he gave a shrug and turned back to Mavis.

"So...What does this mean exactly?"

"Not sure. But I'm curious as much as you are." She stated, before blinking as a far away look entered her eye.

"Get ready. Now! Lisanna's water just broke!" She shouted, before disappearing before her eyes and dark clouds began to gather overhead.

"Natsu.."

"No time! I'll explain later. Just get over here!" Natsu stated, gripping her forearm and pulling her close as lightening arched from the sky and struck the ground a few feet from there. Before she could even give a shriek, a blonde, built man stepped out and reached out to them.

"We've got to go. Now!" He hissed, and she watched as Natsu took hold of his arm. Jerking forward with the blonde's pull, she tensed as thunder boomed, and lightening danced over her skin, raising the thin hairs on her body to a point.

Before she could even blink, they touched down with a jarring force, and the only thing that kept her on her feet was clinging to Natsu and the strong arm of the blonde supporting her front. Shaking the dots out of her eyes, she followed the two men into the building that they had landed in front of and right into...chaos!

Everywhere that she looked guild members were running around, shouting, or straight out crying. Right in the center was a young, silver haired woman, who was clutching her stomach and tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. Beside her was an older silvered hair woman, who looked to be her sister, and a mountain of a man with silver hair as well. Both were hovering and fussing over her, but looked as panicked as everyone else.

"Where is Wendy!"

"We need her and Porly!"

"What do we do!"

"Everyone! Please calm yourself!"

All the shouts drowned one another out, and Lucy bit her bottom lip, but blinked as Natsu rushed forward and gathered the woman into his arms. She watched for a second as relief entered the woman's eyes, before she winced with another contraction and a look of terror appeared on Natus's face. Bracing her body, she stepped forward and inhaled deeply.

"Everyone! Shut up and listen!" She shouted, marching toward Natsu and his mate, who was looking at her in surprise.

"I'm going to need some warm water. Towels, lots of them. Clean linens. Some rubbing alcohol, or hundred proof drinking alcohol, and I need it now! Natsu, take your mate and I to the medical wing. We have a baby to bring into this world." She stated, not paying attention as a scarlet haired woman straightened and started ordering people to get what she needed. Instead, she followed Natsu through the crowd and up the stairs.

"Not that I'm ungrateful that you took charge...Uh..Miss? But, do you know anything about giving childbirth?" The older silver haired woman asked, and she gave a smile over her shoulder. She knew that she didn't look like she should know anything about childbirth, especially since she was still in the dress that she had been wearing back at the castle. However, she didn't exactly have enough time to change into traveling clothes.

"No worries. I've been a mid-wife for a lot of women. Also, my name is Lucy." She stated, stepping into the medical room and headed to the sink as Natsu settled Lisanna on the bed.

"Alright. What can I do to help? I'm Mirajane, but feel free to call me Mira. I'm Lisanna's older sister." She rambled, and Lucy turned to her and rested her hands on her shoulder.

"I'll need you to stay calm. Kick your brother out, because he doesn't need to see his sister like this. Make sure that Natsu stays by her side, and holding her hand. Help her with her breathing, and just pray." She stated, before turning again and washing her hands in the basin before turning to Lisanna just as the scarlet haired woman stepped into the room.

"The warm water, towels, more linens, and rubbing alcohol." She stated, dropping everything on the ground before stepping closer.

"How else can I be of assistance?" She asked, and Lucy thought a moment before looking over her shoulder as Mira struggled to get their brother out of the door.

"Make sure everyone else other than Mira and Natsu stay out. Unless Wendy or Porly comes. Since they were the ones everyone was asking for." She stated, moving over to Lisanna with an extra sheet and tossed it over her lower body before instructing her knees up so she could see.

"Lucy..." Lisanna whimpered, and she gave a smile before giving a nod.

"You're in good hands, I promise. Now, hold tight to your mate's hand. Every time you feel pain, squeeze as tight as you can." She stated, watching as she gave a smile and held her hand toward Natsu, who hesitated to take it. Lucy scowled at him.

"You put her in this mess, so own up. Besides, you're suppose to be a big bad dragon, so man." She bit, facing Lisanna as she gave a sharp whimper and latched onto Natsu's hand before her could retort. Counting mentally, she timed the contractions, and tensed as another hit her not long after.

"Alright, time to bring your child into the world." She whispered, grabbing the rubbing alcohol and sending a small prayer before focusing on the task at hand.

* * *

"Out of the way! Out of the way!" The shout caused Lucy to jump and turn to the door as it slammed open, and shut just as quickly. Standing there was a fierce looking woman, with a timid blue haired girl breathing heavily behind her.

"Where is Lisanna! How is she fairing?" The woman asked, marching forward and forcing Lucy to step aside or get run over.

"Chill, old woman. My mate and child are resting fine. Just check then over, quietly." Natsu hissed out, offering his hand toward the little blue haired girl, who hovered her hands around his until a blue aura surrounded it.

"Wait...Who..?"

"Lucy did. This amazing woman right here. She brought my niece into this world. Natsu's and Lisanna's little girl." Mirajane stated, wrapping her into a hug and she gave a smile before meeting the woman's gaze.

"Who are you?"

"Lucy." She stated, watching as the woman narrowed her gaze before they widened slightly.

"Heartfilia's daughter!? How did you get to this land?" She asked, causing her to blink and look the woman over, trying to see if she had ever met her before.

"You know the Heartfilia's?" She asked, watching as the woman gave a huff.

"I knew your mother. Great woman she was, always bragged about how her daughter inherited her magic gifts. Met your father once, wasn't impressed. He's not going to be thrilled that you ran away, child." She stated, hovering her hands over Lisanna and the child before straightening and giving a nod.

"They're both in fine condition. I'm guessing that you've helped your mother as a midwife a few times?" She asked, and Lucy gave a nod, before watching as the woman nodded in return.

"You did good. Now, we should go talk to Makarov. He needs to know about you." She stated, before waving to the young blue haired girl, who had moved closer to the baby and smiled down at her. Lucy stared at everyone for a moment, taking in Mira's look of shock, the scarlet haired woman's look of surprise, and the look of thankfulness from Natsu. Giving a nod to them, she followed the woman out of the room, and down the hall.

"Porly, is Natsu's child..."

"She's fine. But no one is to visit just yet. Just immediate family, then the dragons. We don't need Natsu getting riled up, right now Wendy is fine since she isn't a male, and is the clan's healer. Don't push it though." She barked out, pushing by the blonde that had brought them here. She gave him a timid smile before moving along with the woman, tensing slightly when he fell into step behind them.

"Cobra's not going to like being told no." He stated, and she glanced up when Porly gave a huff.

"I don't care what he likes. If he wasn't a rampaging fire dragon, with the intentions of protecting his vulnerable wife and newborn, then that's on his head." She stated, stopping outside of a door, rasped twice, and then walked in.

Lucy caught sight of a large study, with a large oak desk sitting at the center, and smiled when she saw Mavis. Only, the child wasn't alone, an old, small man who was stared at them a second before hopping down.

"The children are fine. All thanks to Lucy Heartfilia." Porly stated, and Lucy tensed as Makarov shot his gaze to her, as Mavis zoomed over to her.

"I knew you looked familiar!" She stated, and she looked between the two. Did everyone here know who her mother was?

"Man...Cobra really isn't going to like this." She heard Laxus mutter behind her, before she shook her head and faced the two Masters of the guild.

"How is it that everyone knows my mother?" She asked, watching as the man gave a smile.

"She was an amazing woman, and some of her spirits reside in these walls. Waiting to see if her daughter could be their next key holder. Your father wont be happy, especially since he is against magic. However, you deserve a chance..."

"I already know how to summon the Celestial Spirits. I have a few Spirits that have come to trust me, and I have a few of my mother's keys. Even if it's against my father's wishes, I refuse to not use magic. It's the only thing I have left connecting me to my mother, and I refuse to let that go. So, with that said...Can I please join Fairy Tail?" She asked, watching as they all gave her surprised looks and went deathly quiet. Her nerves were taunt as she kept Makarov's gaze, but began to relax when he gave a broad smile and began to open his mouth.

"Don't say a word, Gramps. I want to make sure that she is worth the time before letting her near the clan or the family." A growl sounded, causing her to spin and stare at a maroon haired man, with a scar closing one eye, tan skin and a violet colored eye glaring at her. A shiver shot through her as she recalled that gaze, only much younger and kinder.

"Erik?"

* * *

 **Hope that you all enjoyed! Chapter three will be posted today as well! Can anyone guess the pairing I'm going to use in this story!? Hehe**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Yay!**

* * *

The Princess and The Dragon

Chapter 3

"I haven't been called that name in a long time. I go by Cobra now, Young Heartfilia." Erik stated, walking into the room and caused her to blink and raise an eyebrow.

"Young Heartfilia? You've never called me that before." She muttered, watching as he gave a shrug before walking into the room and toward Porly. Annoyance coursing through her at the dismissal.

"Natsu, Lisanna, and their offspring?" He asked, and she watched as the old woman gave a nod.

"All fine. Their daughter was brought into the world by Lucy." She answered, and Lucy watched as Cobra's eye widened slightly before he turned to her again.

"Surprise that you would have it in you to care about anyone else beside a Heartfilia." He muttered, causing her to tense and anger to flash through her.

"What the hell is your issue! Last time we met you were a young boy with a happy-go-lucky attitude! What did I ever do to you to get this...this...Anger?" She snapped, catching out of the corner of her eyes as everyone stepped back slightly as Cobra focused solely on her. She fought back a shiver as his gaze hardened to something cold and lethal as he stepped closer.

"Surely you remember the day that we met, where I was headed." He growled, and she frowned as she thought back.

"You were heading to a dangerous place, I recall my father saying that. But...My mother put a stop to that, saying that he had better release all the people heading to...wherever it was. I recall they fought that night, but a servant kept me too far away to really hear all that happened." She muttered, looking up to see his gaze slightly softer before he shook his head.

"Well, it seems that your mother didn't get what she wanted. At least, not how she wanted it. Me, and plenty others, were sent to an island. Where we were forced to mine the ores, and create something terrible as a weapon for your father's use. However, the overseers made one mistake." He muttered, and she watched as he paced away a few steps before facing her again.

"They found a Dragon orb. It's ability allowed whoever to absorb it to basically become a dragon, however, none of them wanted to test it. Just wield it's power. The decided on me as the test subject." He touched the scar running through his eye, before lowering his hand and looking up, a cruel smile appearing on his face.

"They thought that they could control me, and the power that they gave me. I destroyed that island, and anyone who got in my way of mine and the others freedom. I got the hell away from Asticola, and found myself in Fiore. I wondered around for a while, then stumbled across Fairy Tail and the dragons here. Surprised to find Laxus had a Dragon orb as well." He stated, motioning to the blonde who traced the lightening bolt scar going over his eye, which wasn't closed like Erik's.

"A few other Dragons soon found themselves here as well, and somehow I became the Alpha of them. Still don't know why, but I make sure to protect them and Fairy Tail from anything, or anyone, I deem a threat. So, yes, I do thank you for delivering Natsu's child into this world and into this family, but I still can't overlook the fact that you are Jude Heartfilia's offspring. A man who not only caged me a many others long ago, but captured a member of my clan and subjected him to things I know not of yet. I need to make sure you are not a threat like your father..."

"I assure you, I'm not. However, I understand your caution, and I will refrain from joining the guild until I earn your approval. However, I merely ask one thing in return." She stated, watching as he blinked before giving a slight nod.

"Please recall who my mother was as well. She was the one who raised me, not my father. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to find lodging and a job to support myself. I thank all of you for your time, and hope that we meet again. Please pass along my congratulations to Natsu, Lisanna, and their child." She stated, turning on her heels and marched out of the room. Keeping her head up high, she smiled and waved to the other guild members, answering a few who were concerned about the baby, and then released a breath of air when she finally stepped out into the cool air.

Giving a sigh, she stepped away from the guild, but gasped as a hand wrapped around her forearm, keeping her from moving too far. Looking over her shoulder, she tensed as she met Cobra's gaze, and raised an eyebrow as he merely stared at her. Folding her hands in front of her when he finally released her, and gave a sigh.

"You didn't allow me to finish before marching out. Yes, I want to make sure that you're not a threat to those I care and protect, but that doesn't mean you cannot join the guild. In fact, if you did I would be able to keep a better eye on you. Besides, you also have a few spirits to try and win over. Do that, and you pretty much have my trust." He muttered, causing her to blink before stepping forward slightly, stopping when he tensed and gave her a glare. Making a mental note that he didn't like people in his space, and instead offered her hand.

"Thank you, Eri-I mean, Cobra. I promise that I will not harm anyone here, and I will protect them as well as anyone else. You have my word." She stated, watching as his eye widened slightly before he gave a grunt and then motioned back inside.

"Master Makarov and Master Mavis want to talk with you. And give you the Fairy Tail insignia." He stated, and she gave a smile as she straightened and walked back inside. Beaming at him in passing, before smiling even wider as the guild began cheering for her, and for once, since her mother's passing, she felt at home.

* * *

Cobra watched as Lucy stepped out of the backroom, Mirajane, Erza, Cana, Wendy, and Levy in tow. Not surprised that the women had connected with her faster than anyone else so far, especially since she had taken charge and brought a new member into the guild, safely at that. He knew that she wasn't anything like her father, even her stubbornness came from her mother, from what little he had met of her.

Still, he knew that Jude wasn't just going to sit quietly by while his daughter just left with a dragon. Natsu had finally told him everything that had happened the four months he had been gone, and didn't seemed phased by it in the least, at least not while holding his daughter, who they had decided to name Nova. Yet, he knew that the beatings, power draining, and taunts had gotten to the young dragon. Sooner or later it would start to show, and he just hoped that Natsu had the strength to talk to someone about it.

"You sure Natsu will be alright alone? Both him and Lisanna are in a vulnerable position right now, what with a newborn, Natsu finally returning, and the possible post trauma he'll experience. Maybe we should take him out, and let Lisanna stay with Mira and Elfman..." Laxus started, but stopped when he shook his head and turned to look at him.

"No. I'm sure that Natsu will not do anything to harm his mate or newborn. Besides, separating him from them now, would just make him tense and more frantic to get back to his mate. His Dragon side is going to be on the protective side for a few days, so keep a distance from Lisanna and the child. Make sure all males know that." He stated, taking hold of the handle on his mug to lift the poisoned beverage of his choice to take a drink of.

"Understood. And what of Lucy? She came to Fiore with only the clothes on her back, literally. She has no money, and so far no place to lodge for the night. We might be loved by the town people, but I doubt an Inn will keep her without payment." He stated, causing Cobra's gaze to go back to the woman in question. She had finally changed out of the debutante dress, and had settled for a pair of jeans that hugged her hips, flat sandals, and a simple light blue blouse that showed just a hint of cleavage.

The last time he had seen Lucy, she had been a small child with large, bright chocolate eyes that seemed to wonder and find the beauty in all things. She had been dressed up like a doll in ribbons and sashes, clinging to her mother's gown. But now...She looked stunning, and even surpassed her mother's looks in beauty. At least, in his eye anyway. So far, she had shown that she was kind to all, but firm when need be. A fighter, once again just like her mother. However, there was one test that she still needed to pass in order to gain even an ounce of his trust.

"I'll take responsibility for her. I know usually I would put it on Natsu, since he was the one who brought her here. The only reason I'm giving him this pardon is because I know he'll have his hands full with the baby. In truth, the reasons I'm even giving her a chance is because even though Natsu can be reckless and destructive, he would never do anything to harm the guild. If he trusts her well enough to even bring her close to this place, there must be something about her." He muttered, looking over his shoulder when Laxus gave a laugh. Raising an eyebrow when his Beta finally met his gaze.

"You forgot to mention that Gramps and Master Mavis said that if you didn't allow her into the guild, they would make your life a living hell until you did. Remember, she was able to see Mavis without being connected to the island. She's way more than what meets the eye." Laxus stated, causing him to huff and turn his attention back to the blonde woman. Who seemed engrossed in a conversation with Levy, a solid-script mage and Fairy Tail's most known bookworm. The petite bluenette really seemed to like Lucy, and the other girls seemed to have taken a shining to her as well.

"Regardless, there are some consequences in this world. She is a Celestial Mage, wouldn't be surprised if she could see strong spirits like Mavis. But, like I said, I'll take responsibility for her as of now. At least until she can set herself up a place of her own." He muttered, taking another sip of the concoction that would kill anyone else in the guild. A mistake he didn't want happening again, and the reason he always made sure to drink it away from the others.

"So, when are you going to see if the Spirits will accept her?" Laxus asked, and he gave a smirk.

"Tonight. I am their keeper right now, even though I can't summon them. If they even show a sign of distrust, or unworthiness, she's not going near the keys again." He muttered, watching as her hand brushed against the key ring that held an assortment of keys on her belt. From his distance, he saw a few golden keys that told him she had a few zodiac spirits, as well as some minor keys. It seemed that a few Spirits already trusted her well enough, but that didn't mean the ones he watched over would.

"I think that it's time to see if she can prove to me that she can stay. Heartfilia!" He shouted, standing and sliding his empty mug to Laxus, knowing that he would dispose of it so no lingering poison would contaminate anything. Blinking as no answer came his way, looking down at the crowd he watched as Levy motioned toward him to Lucy, who merely shrugged her away and pointed at something in the book they were hanging over, surprising everyone.

"Heartfilia. I'm not a man to toy with." He called, blinking as she ignored him while everyone else looked on in surprise. Giving a growl, he started down the steps, shooting a glare over his shoulder at the chuckle that he heard from Laxus. He kept his gaze on Lucy as he approached the table, noticing his third in command shift from the side, and gave him a nod. A signal to Gajeel that he wasn't going to bother the bluenette that he wished to claim, just the blonde who was ignoring him for some reason.

"Heartfilia. Are you deaf?" He growled, slapping a hand down on the book. Glaring at her as she raised her eyes, that were flashing in annoyance.

"Sorry, were you talking to me?" She asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm and annoyance. Clenching his teeth, he gave a sigh and straightened. He wouldn't let this spoiled brat get under his skin, especially not with most of the clan watching.

"Listen, you'll be staying with me until you save enough jewels to get your own apartment. This will also let us see if you can gain the trust of the spirits that once held your mother in high esteem." He stated, watching as she gave a smile.

"Sounds good, and thank you so much for the hospitality. I just need to set one thing straight. If it's not a problem." She stated, causing him to frown before closing his eye on a sigh.

"What is it?"

"My name is Lucy. Not Heartfilia. I will not answer to anything else." She stated, giving a large smile before standing and waving goodbye to the girls. He watched as she bounded toward the exit, unsure as to what to do.

"Cobra, you coming or what?" She called out, and he scowled before marching toward her. Something deep within him was telling him that he had put himself in for some serious headaches with this woman. But, he had said he's take responsibility for her, and he would make well on his word. Regardless of how much of a pain she was going to be.

* * *

 **Hope that everyone enjoys the story! Until next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait! But here is chapter 4 of The Princess and The Dragon! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The Princess and The Dragon

Chapter 4

Cobra watched in concealed awe as Lucy conversed with the five Zodiac Spirits that he had watched over, at their wish. Leo, Capricorn, Pisces, Aries, and Gemini were talking with Lucy like they had been friends forever. Well, with Capricorn he wasn't surprised, since the goat spirit had served under her mother at one point, but still for them all to take to her so quickly.

It was amazing to see, and also told him how much like Layla she truly was. Maybe he had been unfair on his first judgement on her...Although, that didn't exactly mean he was going to apologize to her. He had a responsibility to his clan, and to the guild. Meaning that he would show no weakness, even when he was wrong.

"Cobra, I think we have found the Celestial Mage master we've been waiting for." Leo called, and he gave a nod, having already figured out that they would allow the blonde woman to be the holder of their keys.

"Friend." Lucy spoke up, drawing all of their attention, and causing him to respect her a little more as he listened to her soul, already gaining her explanation that Leo was questioning her about.

"I'm not the master of my spirits. I am their friend. I don't like the whole 'master' thing, so I call all of the spirits friends, and hope they see me the same way." She stated, and he watched as their eyes widened before they all gave smiles.

"Very well then, Princess! Friends it is." Leo stated, pushing his key toward her, the others following his lead. Cobra closed his eye as Lucy laid her hand on the keys, entwining her magic with them, all the while beaming up at the spirits.

"Alright. So, when are all of you available to be called out? I don't want to interrupt your lives just because of something happening on this side." She stated, and he opened his eye in surprise as the others just stared at her for a moment. He watched as the spirits looked at one another before back to Lucy.

"You mean, you wont just call us out whenever?" The younger spirit that made up Pisces asked, and Lucy shook her head.

"No. I known that Spirits have their own lives, and their own schedules. I will respect that, which is why I ask all spirits whose keys I guard when they are available. I wont pull you away from something in your lives, just to try and make mine easier." She stated, and Cobra glanced to Capricorn when he gave a huff and stood a little straighter.

"Just like Layla. Alright Miss Lucy, my schedule is..." Cobra zoned out by excusing himself from the room. His duty to the spirits were done, now he had to make sure that things were prepared for his guest. He'd have to figure out a sleeping arrangement, since there were only three bedrooms in his apartment. One for him, and the other for...

"Big Brother Cobra, we're home!" A gentle voice called out, and he changed directions to meet his sisters.

"Kinana, Wendy. Did you two have good days?" He asked, giving a small smile when Wendy rushed up to him and nodded while Kinana gave a smile before heading into the kitchen. He returned her nod, not worried about what she would think about Lucy being there, mainly since she had overheard him talking about letting her stay with them.

"Miss Porly taught me so much today, and explained a lot of things about child birth. Thankfully Miss Lucy was there though, to birth Nova." Wendy stated, walking alongside him as he headed to the bedrooms. He gave her a smile, before scratching the back of his head.

"Speaking of Lucy, she'll be staying with us. At least until she can afford her own place." He stated, stopping beside her when she looked up at him in shock, before she beamed and dashed for the kitchen. He shook his head before moving toward the bedrooms again.

Wendy was the youngest of the group, and was introduced to the others around the same time he was. They had just clicked, and he had connected her to more so than the others. Kinana had already pretty much adopted the child, but she wished help since she wasn't able to go on missions for more money for rent. So, he had basically accepted them as sisters, and they had accepted him as an older brother.

Not to mention, since Wendy was a Dragon, he felt responsible to show her the right ways. Sure, he hadn't been raised by an actual Dragon like some of the others, but for some reason he still knew a lot about their lifestyle. Even he didn't know where the information came from, but every time something new was found out, he was able to give insight to it, and it had always been right.

Shaking his head, his glanced at the three doors that lead to their rooms. The solo door on the left was his, while the two doors on the right lead to Kinana's and Wendy's rooms. He wasn't about to let her bunk with either of them, he didn't have that much trust in her just yet. Sleeping with him was out of the question as well, he didn't even allow those he trusted that near to him. Maybe he could convince her to sleep on the floor in his room...No, he wasn't that barbaric.

"Cobra! Can Lucy sleep with me tonight!?" Wendy called, causing him to tense and quickly move back to the kitchen. Looking them all over as Lucy was giving him an apologetic smile while Wendy beamed up at him. Giving a sigh, he scratched the back of his head, trying to put this in a way so Wendy wouldn't scold him for being rude, and not right out saying that he didn't trust the blonde yet.

"How about we all camp out in the living room tonight? Like one big slumber party?" Kinana stated, causing him to give a relieved sigh before nodding his head when Wendy gave a cheer. At least this way he could watch over all of them, and Lucy. He wasn't about to let her out of his sight just yet.

"Now, we'll have to go shopping. Since you don't have any clothes, or necessities, Lucy. Cobra, are you coming with?" Kinana asked, causing him to bit his tongue on a curse. He heard the joyful teasing from the woman's soul, she knew that he despised shopping with a passion. However, he had just gave himself a silent promise that he wouldn't let Lucy out of his sight. Damn it all to hell!

"Lets just get this over with." He growled out, spinning on his heels and stalking toward the front door. Leaving the women to rush to keep up with him.

* * *

Lucy winced as Cobra gave what sounded like a snarl as Kinana and Wendy ducked into another store, which had to be the tenth that they visited. She had a feeling that Cobra hated shopping, and that his two sisters were teasing him over it. Giving a mental sigh, she followed him into the shop, her gaze moving around before a blush darkened her face.

Of all the stores that they entered, it had to be a woman's lingerie store! She peeked over at Cobra, who blinked his one eye before giving a sigh and spun on his heels.

"I'll be waiting outside." He muttered, but didn't get a single step before Kinana and Wendy latched onto his arm and tugged.

"Oh no! You have to tell Lucy if she looks good or not!" Kinana stated, and Lucy blinked before stepping forward.

"I did not agree to that!" She barked out, watching as Cobra stared at his sisters, his brows drawn down together before he removed their hands from his arm.

"You are wasting your time with this ploy. Now, get what you want and then meet me outside." He muttered, but was stopped once again when Wendy stepped in front of him and pouted up at him.

"But big brother! How will Lucy know what she looks good in without a man's opinion?" She asked, and Lucy fought back her blush before crouching down to the girl's level.

"I don't need a man's opinion, Wendy. Besides, you really shouldn't put your own brother in uncomfortable situations like this." She stated, watching as both women deflated before giving a nod and stepping out of Cobra's way, who quickly slipped out of the door before they could come up with something else.

"Ah, we can't tease him without him here." Kinana stated, and Lucy gave a sigh before standing and giving the woman a smile.

"I understand you want to tease him, but please don't use me as a weapon for it. He already doesn't trust me, and I don't want to give him any reason to dislike me any more." She stated, watching as Kinana and Wendy blinked before looking at one another.

"Very well. Sorry to put you in that situation, but you still need some undergarments. And since Cobra is paying, why not get yourself something special?" Kinana stated, pushing her toward the changing rooms while Wendy grabbed a few items as she followed behind them.

"But I couldn't..."

"Nonsense. Cobra would have said no if he cared about buying any of this. Also, don't forget to let us see. While you might not need a man's opinion, a woman's advice never hurts." Kinana stated, pushing her into a room and pushing the items into her arms before closing the curtains.

"I'll be back with more. Change into some and choose the ones you like. We'll give our advice after." She called through the material. Giving a sigh, Lucy gave into their demands and placed the clothes on the small table before tugging her borrowed shirt off. Might as well get this over with.

* * *

 **I know this one is short! Sorry! Next chapter up soon! (Hopefully!)**


End file.
